Marrow X Mark Theme
by Bookworm.Purple
Summary: Song by Kelly Clarkson. "Catch My Breath". Marrow X Mark. Songfic. Marrow and mark get along just fine. But will a simple trip to the grocery store change their perspective about each other?


**Yay! More songfics! (Check out my upcoming series with the same OCs : "What Started as A School Report. . .")**

**This songfic is for Mark X Marrow. Halp me decide the couple name!**

**Song: Catch My Breath - Kelly Clarkson**

**Disclaimer: The song belongs to ****Kelly Clarkson****, idea from Rick Riordan, OC's are mine. Why don't I own more. . .?**

* * *

**I don't want to be left behind**

**Distance was a friend of mine**

"Hurry up!" I walked backwards so that I could amuse myself watching Mark struggling to keep up with my fast pace.

"I thought we were _walking_ to the grocery store." he panted, "Gods, you're fast."

I smirked, "Gotta keep up." I told him.

**Catching breath in a web of lies**

**I've spent most of my** **life**

**Riding waves, playing acrobat**

I jumped onto a one-foot high wall and made sure to walk fast. Ever since we'd started training class, my balance was better.

I waited a bit so that Mark could catch up.

"Show-off." he muttered.

**Shadow boxing the other half**

I leaned down and punched his arm.

**Learning how to react**

"Ow." he muttered, grinning for no reason.

**I've spent most of my time**

**Catching my breath**

**Letting it go**

**Turning my che****ek for the sake of the show**

**Now that you know**

"You know, most girls don't hit that hard." he said.

**This is my life I won't be told what's supposed to be right**

"You know, I don't care. Are all boys prejudice?"

**Catch my breath**

**No one can hold me back**

**I ain't got time for that**

"_You _know Kyle is." he smirked again, "He thinks all girls are weak. Just because the only thing you guys can't beat him at is stupidity."

**Catch my breath**

I let out a mini gasp as my foot slipped off the wall. Mark caught me.

"Am I always catching you?"

"You don't _have_ to catch me. Just let me fall and get brain damage."

**Won't let em get me down**

He held my arm for a second too long.

"Er . . . can I have my arm back now?"

**It's all so simple now**

**Addicted to the love I've found**

"Oh. Um. Yeah."

**Heavy heart now a weightless cloud**

Those few seconds of contact left my arm tingling.

**Making time for the ones that count**

**I'll spend the rest of my time**

"Awkward." he muttered.

**Laughing hard with the windows down**

"Yeah." I laughed, making him blush more.

**Leaving footprints all over town**

We continued walking, the grocery store was now in sight.

"Race ya." I said.

"Chalenge accepted."

How'd he know my favorite meme?

**Keeping faith karma comes around**

**I won't spend the rest of my life**

**Catching my breath**

**Letting it go**

**Turning my cheek for the sake of the show**

**Now that you know**

**This is my life I won't be told what's supposed to be right**

**Catch my breath**

**No one can hold me back**

"Slowpoke! Coming or not?!" I yelled behind me.

"I . . . will . . . beat you . . . there . . . !"

"No chance!" I sprinted ahead.

**I ain't got time for that**

**Catch my breath**

**Won't let em get me down**

**It's all so simple now**

I stopped at front of the doors, and turned just in time for Mark to catch my shoulders.

More tingly feelings.

**You help me see the beauty in everything**

"Beat you."

"Sure, you have."

**Catching my breath**

**Letting it go**

**Turning my cheek for the sake of the show**

**Now that you know**

**This is my life I won't be told what's supposed to be right**

He let go, and pulled out the shopping list.

In Luna's neat handwriting, it read:

_Bread_

_Eggs_

_Apples_

_Milk ( 1%)_

_New Knife Sharpener ( Big Size)_

"Why did Luna need a knife sharpener?" he asked, looking worried and horrified. A cute expression.

I mentaly slapped myself.

"Oh . . . she wants to make that sword, the one with the serrated edge."

"Just what we need."

**Catching my breath**

**Letting it go**

**Turning my cheek for the sake of the show**

**Now that you know**

**This is my life I won't be told what's supposed to be right**

I looked up to se him staring at me intently.

**Catch my breath**

**No one can hold me back**

**I ain't got time for that**

**Catch my breath**

**Won't let em get me down**

**It's all so simple now**

**It's all so simple now**

"Yeah." I agreed, "Just what we need."

**Catching my breath**

**Letting it go**

**Turning my cheek for the sake of the show**

**Now that you know**

**This is my life I won't be told what's supposed to be right**

**Catch my breath**

**No one can hold me back**

**I ain't got time for that**

**Catch my breath**

**Won't let em get me down**

**It's all so simple now**

**It's all so simple now**

He smiled and blushed.

* * *

**Awww. More couples.**

**So, halp with name!**

**Hope u liked it.**

**[Leaves out where she got info.]**

**Cya!**


End file.
